1. Field of the Invention
Implementations of various technologies described herein generally relate to geomechanical and petrophysical data processing.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
This section is intended to provide background information to facilitate a better understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Hydraulic fracturing generally includes the process of pumping fracturing fluid into a wellbore with hydraulic pumps to create enough downhole pressure to crack or fracture a formation in the subsurface of the earth. The fracturing allows proppants to be injected into the formation, thereby creating a plane of high-permeability sand through which fluids, such as hydrocarbons, can flow. After the hydraulic pressure is removed, the proppants remain in place, prop open the fracture and enhance the flow of the fluids into the wellbore.
In order to generate production forecasts of a reservoir or wellbore that uses fracturing, hydraulic fracture simulations are used to determine permeability properties of the reservoir or the wellbore. In spite of the investment by the research and industrial communities in developing various generations of hydraulic fracture simulators, these hydraulic fracturing simulators are still limited in that they fail to effectively account for variations in geomechanical and petrophysical properties of the earth.